Switcheroo
by wannabenerd1
Summary: Male cram students are overheard not understanding women and Mephisto has something up his sleeve that leaves Rin with some lasting effects.
1. Blush

Hey all! This is my first fanfiction ever (I usually only write poems) but I wanted to try my hand at it. Please leave reviews with what you think and if you think I should continue. Oh, and don't hesitate to tell me that this story just isn't working ok?

I do have a plan for this to continue so I do hope you enjoy!

"My back hurts." Moaned the blond.

"I'll rub it for you Shiemi!" Renzo shouts as he bolts from his friends' sides to Shiemi's sore back. The girl blushes and gives a short nod. That's all the permission the pink haired boy needed. It didn't take long for Renzo's face to slip into the face of pleasure. Rin, sitting next to shiemi, has had enough of this.

"Shiemi! Don't let this perv touch you!"

"Why? She said it was ok." Renzo defends.

"Rin please stop. It… it really helps my back." The blond girl stumbles out while turning red.

"Why does your back hurt Shiemi?" says Konekomaru as he joins the conversation. "Were you injured?"

Shiemi's face surprisingly turns an even darker shade of red as she faces her lap. "It's uh… my uhh... you see…umm-"

"Her boobs are growing you idiots."

"WHAT!" All the men, and a now very red Shiemi, turn to look at the purple haired girl with the funny eyebrows.

"You heard me. Her boobs are growing and her back hurts from the weight." A slight flip of her hair dismisses any further conversation from Izumo Kamiki.

Silence follows has Izumo's hair settles. Blushes cover the face of every male in the room, though none as impressive as Shiemi's. Finally the silence is broken by Renzo.

"Does that really happen?" Renzo asks Shiemi "Do big boobs really cause back pain?"

A book colloids with Renzo's pink head. "Dumb ass, you can't ask a girl that."

Renzo moans in pain and looks up at Bon, "Why not?" He whines.

An angry sigh interrupts the conversation. Everyone looks to a stuttering red Shiemi being pulled away by an angery Izumo. Izumo slams open the door revealing Rin's twin brother, Yukio, who was in the middle opening said door.

Izumo pushes past her teacher dragging/saving Shiemi. Yukio, momentarily, loses his maturity from the scene in front of him.

"Why is everyone so red?" he asks, looking in particular to his brother. Rin turns away and purses his lips. "Shiemi's boobs are growing."

The Middle First Class Exorcist's jaw fell and a blush filled his face as well.

"You can't tell a teacher personal stuff like that!" He shouts as he pushes up his glasses in an attempt to hide his blush. Renzo lets out a laugh and slaps his teacher and fellow freshman on the back.

"You know you would love to grope those tits. They look so big and bouncy. I bet you haven't seen bigger."

Yukio grumbles and mumbles out "I have seen bigger" as he drags Rin out of the class grumbling that his twin needs to study more. No one notices Yamada grinning under his hood.

"You dumb ass! Do seriously know nothing about girls?" Bon shouts at Renzo. Renzo simply laughs and rubs the back of his head. Konekomaru rushes to his friend's defenses "Bon did you know bigger chested women and prone to back pain?"

Bon stops and mutters a short "no."

"See I'm not the only one who is clueless about girls. I just know I like 'em" Renzo says.

"Idiots" Bon insults once again his fellow male cram students. They move topics away from Shiemi's breast to the demon discussed in class. They are so engrossed, they miss a small white Scotty dog leaving the room with a mischievous glint in its eyes.


	2. What?

Hey all. I was so shocked to find that people actually looked at this. After reading the ever so kind reviews from Samie and Tawny I became so pumped that I wrote this within a day. So this chapter is in thanks to those two. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Rin Rin Rin wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Ugh, don't cats like sleep?" I mumble to my familiar with two tails.

After more incessant meowing I give up and sat up. Blacky runs off the kitchen with out even looking back. This cat is a demon, you would think it could feed itself. I let out a yawn and a stretch. I reach up to rub my eye but I hit something…bouncy on the way. What? I repeat the action, and I repeat it again. I repeat it until it dawns on me that the bouncy thing is attached to me.

…What?

I reach up slowly and grab the two lump things. They are really squishy, like fat. Wait…fat? I finally open my eyes. FAT? I have man boobs? I bolt to the nearest mirror. I never get fat. I though demons had a high metabolism. When I reach the mirror I see the face of a girl instead.

Damn it brother, did you replace the mirror with some picture of some girl? Wait…did she move? I look closer and she copies me. Is she a demon? Is there some mirror demon? I flame up; ready to defend myself and Yukio from this demon. The mirror Demon is covered in Satan's blue flames as well.

…What?

Her face is obviously female but… it's also mine. I'm faced with my own deep blue eyes ringed with black. Calming down my fire, I slowly reach up to touch my face, she follows. I hit my man boobs. She hits her boobs.

WHAT?

I'M A GIRL?! No way no way NO WAY! I look down to my boxers. My legs don't even look like mine. My hands shake as I open to reveal my missing penis. I look up to the girl, no, my reflection.

My hair is the same dark blue and spiky but it down reaches about mid back. My, um… chest has two swells under my loose tee shirt. I pull up my shirt to reveal voluminous hips and a tone but small tummy.

What is going on? Yukio might be able to explain it so I run back to my brother's bunk. "Yukio!" I scream out in a very girly voice. An unusually small form moves under my brothers blankets. The blankets move away to show my brothers brown hair… but… longer. "YUKIO!" I scream out once again as I pull off the blankets off of my brother. My brother reacts in shock and grabs the gun under his pillow and aims it at me.

"Who-" he starts in a girls voice. He clears his throat and starts again "Who."

"Yukio," I calmly say "I'm your big brother and we are now girls."

"WHAT!" He screams shrilly. He reaches over to put on his glasses then looks at himself. He now has brown hair that now reaches just his neck. His eyes are wide in shock as he inspects his now tiny and delicate hands.

A white piece of paper hanging on our wall catches my eye. Upon further inspection it's a note written with very loopy purple ink and is covered with little sparkly purple hearts. Yukio follows my gaze and begins reading it out loud.

"Hello Rin and Yukio Okumura. I do hope you two are having a delightful morning filled with shocks and surprises. It has come to my attention that you and your fellow cram students are unknowledgeable of the female gender. So I have pulled a little switcheroo in hopes to enlighten you. And don't worry, this should only last a day. Enjoy your day. Lots of love, Mephisto Pheles aka Johann Faust."

"That bastard!" I shout!

"For once I agree with you brother." Yukio states as he attempts to figure out how to cross his arms.

"Heyyy! Who's boobs are bigger?" I ask. Yukio looks up in shock at me.

"What?"

"Oh come one I've seen you shirtless before."

"BUT I WAS A GUY!"


	3. Changes Bro

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOO LATE! I WENT ON VICATION AND STUFF! I REWATCHED THE ENTIRE BLUE / AO NO EXORCIST SEIRES SO I WAS INSPIRED! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL TRY TO BE THE BEST LIKE WHAT YOU DESERVE. As a note, I will be bouncing between 3rd person and 1st person. I know that is really bad and stuff but that's just how this will work. I'm sorry I know I am a bad writer and stuff. Oh and let me know what this should be rated… I want the characters to swear but I am unfamiliar with the rating guide and I don't want it to be M rated because sexual events won't occur in this fic.

* * *

"Hey are you done yet brother?!" Rin yells at his younger brother.

Yukio peaks around the corner with his hair horrible pulled into a bun. His exorcist jacket hangs loose around his shoulders. The hem drags on the floor at least a couple inches. "Wow girls are short." Rin thinks to himself and pulls the bottom of his own pants out from under his shoes.

"My glasses don't fit right…" Yukio frowns as his glasses hangs off of one ear. Rin stares and then burst out laughing. A sleeve collides with Rin's face.

"Shut up Rin! I can't help it if my head is smaller."

"THAT HURT! THERE ARE BUTTONS ON THAT THING!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY! YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU ARE STRONGER THEN NORMAL HUMANS."

"But my skin is so delicate. Feel it." Rin reaches out and grabs his brothers hand and drags it across his own arm. "Seee! It's soft, like Sheimi's. Hey, Yukio! Since I'm now a female demon does this make me a succubus? I even have bigger boobs then you."

Yukio crosses his arm and mumbles "barely" under his breath.

* * *

The brothers walk down the hallway side by side on the way to the cram school classroom. Yukio looks ridiculously small under his heavy jacket. Both of their shoes slab the ground loosely. Rin is constantly brushing his hair out of his face.

Slap slap slap.

Rin adjust his hair.

Slap slap slap.

Rin moves hair again.

Slap slap slap.

Hair falls yet again.

"THIS FUCKING HAIR! THIS IS WORSE THEN BEFORE! UUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH SUN OF A BIT-" A hand smacks against the back of Rin's head.

"Use the hair clip Mr. Suguro gave you if it bothers you so much. SO SHUT UP!"

"Jeesh I'm sorry," Rin says as he clips his bangs out of his face "It is sort of nice because it hides my ears."

"Actually Rin… no they don't."

A puzzled look crosses Rin's face and he looks about for a mirror. Further down the hall he begins to inspect himself. His female face looks back at himself.

"Yeah I can't get used to it eather." Yukio says as his reflection joins his brothers. Rin looks to the side and sees that even with his now long and thick hair, a tip of his pointed ears are visible.

"Dammit, now I look like a manga character... or a elf…"

"Rin… We are girls now and you care about you looking like a fictional character? Seriously, I wonder about what's important to you."

"ARE YOU GUYS GIRLS TOO!" A shrill voice screams from down the hallway.

* * *

Hey again, I'm sorry it is so short. But I hope you like it. Please review! I love knowing what you like or didn't like about it. Oh, and those of you reading this that don't have a fanfiction account, remember you can review too =D. I would love to hear what you think too. Hope everyone is doing fantastically!


	4. I like big butts and I cannot lie

Chapter 4: I like big butts and I cannot lie!

Hey! Thank you all so much for reading. When I decided to take this leap and write this story, I NEVER expected to get any support. So to all of you who are reading this, thank you so much. I still don't expect this to get popular but to be honest… I am really happy and content with you! Yes you reading these words =3, thank you so much =D. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry it's been so long. I tried to make this a long chapter, 935 words this time.

* * *

Satan's child has experienced shock but as Rin looks at the three girls in front of him, he can admit that this is the most enjoyable.

"I feel hairless…yet…hairy." Bon says, or at least Rin thinks this girl is Bon. The tall female Bon pulls up his pant leg and rubs his hairless legs. Bon's hair is surprisingly the same, just more feminine and thick. Yet his face seems to be permanently embarrassed or ashamed of his current gender, which is understandable.

Rin thinks to himself that bon looks like one of those tough girls. "Give him a cropped leather jacket and he would be sexy. Wait! I don't like guys and we are both guys so that's gay! …actually, we are both girls so that's lesbianism. Wait, I'm a guy and he LOOKS like a girl so this is actually straight. Oh my God HE IS MY FRIEND I SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Rin? Are you ok? What's with that face?" Konekomaru kindly asks. He looks up at Rin with his black hair curved around his little round face. Konenomaru is actually wearing a girl's uniform that fits better than his actual uniform.

"Oh it's nothing Konekomaru." Rin then asks "I'm actually wondering where you got the girls uniform."

"Shima got them." Konekomaru says gesturing at the pink haired girl who is also wearing a uniform. Shima still has his pink hair, but it's pulled into two full pigtails at the side of his head. He seems to be the only to be really smiling.

Yukio places his hands on his hips "And how did you acquire these girls uniforms Mr. Renzõ?"

"Ah give it a rest Teach, I asked Paku to help me get them. My butt was too big for my pants. Actually I can see from here that Rin's ass is barely contained in his." Shima slides over to Rin and gives Rin's butt a slap. "Damn! You have a ridiculously great ass man!" Shima then runs over to his 2 other friends and forces them to turn around. "Bon has the athletic muscle butt and Konekomaru is of course has a tiny butt. I have an OK butt but it's sort of flat."

A fist slams into Shima's skull. "Don't talk about our butts that way Shima." Bon shouts.

"Then can I talk about our boobs?" Shima turns to Rin and Yukio, "From largest to smallest it's Bon with double D's, Me with a D, and from the looks of it, you and Mr. Okumura with humble C's, and lastly Konekomaru with an A cup!"

Another fists slams into Shima's head.

"Wow, you all ARE girls." Everyone turns to look at Paku and Izumo as they enter the room. They are each holding a bag.

"Oh, hey Paku, I didn't expect to see you down here." Shima happily states.

"I didn't either but I figured that if you, Bon, and Konekomaru are girls, the rest of you guys are girls too. So I brought some clothes for the rest of you." Paku shyly says as she places her bag on the table. Izumo places her bag on the table with a "Humph."

"I'm not going to wear a skirt." Bon and Rin mumble at the same time. They trade a glare at each other.

"You two stop that. She thought to bring male uniforms too." Izuko snaps as she tosses a pair of pants in Rin's face.

"Oh. Thank you so much Paku." Rin says. A chours of "thank you"s fill the room as the dudetts move dig through the bag for some clothes.

Paku, Izumo, and Sheimi help Konekomaru, Bon, and Rin figure out what size of clothes they need.

"Konekomaru, are you wearing boxers under your skirt?" Paku wonders.

"Well…yeah, it's not like I have girl underwear running around." Konekomaru blushes. "I bet every guy here is wearing boxers."

Shima discovers an intense itch. Rin finds something very interesting on the celling. Both actions do not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Are you two kidding me!" Bon screams.

"I'm wearing tidy whities ok! The only one I own." Shima pouts.

"The pink ones?" Bon inquires.

Shima replies with a short nod. Rin's face turns deep red and continues to stare intently at the spot in the celing. Every set of eyes are on him and causing sweat to pour down Rin's face. Yukio breaks his maturity for only a second to simply say "Brother?"

"MY BUTT COULDN'T FIT INTO MY PANTS WITH MY BOXERS ON AND I DON'T HAVE ANY TIDY WHITIES SO I HAVE TO GO COMMANDO AND IT'S STILL REALLY CRAMPED WITH MY TA-" Yukio's hand silences his brother.

"You don't need to yell brother." Yukio angrily grins as he pulls down the back of his brother's shirt to cover the furry lump just above the back of Rin's pants.

The dudett's resume to pick out clothes. Rin settles with a girls uniform top and mens pants. Bon sticks with his top, vest, and jacket (for the layers stretch and cover his hefty chest) and only switches out for a new pair of pants. Konekomaru happily grabs a pair of pants. Shima sticks with his full female uniform. Takara, who barely changed minus some curves and longer hair, grabbed a girl uniform and thanklessly moved to the bathrooms. In the back of the room Yamada sits unmoving, simply playing his video game.

"Are we going to get bra's?" Shima suddenly askes.

"Why would we, this will only last a day." Bon replies.

"Oh…" The pink haired says in dismay.

* * *

Now that I'm reading over the chapter, it's really fast paced... sorry. Anyway, hope you have a good day my lovely readers!


End file.
